


Watching the Siblings

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Jeremy has to watch his siblings for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Siblings

Clint was getting ready. Natasha was in medical after being shot and he was going to keep her company. So Jeremy was in charge of looking after the twins.

Clint said, "Hey, Jer come in here."

Jeremy came inside, "Yeah dad?" Amelia and Steven followed him.

Clint said, "I'm going to keep your mother company. So you have to watch your younger siblings."

Jeremy nodded, "OK, dad. Tell me how mom's doing."

Clint said, "Will do. I have already ordered pizza. So don't worry about dinner. And also you have mine, Hill's and your mothers cell numbers. Call if something happens."

Jeremy said, "Dad, we'll be fine."

Clint said, "OK. You two, be good for your brother, OK. Daddy has to go visit mommy."

Amelia and Steven nodded.

Clint whispered to Jeremy, "Activate the security system after I leave."

Jeremy nodded.

Clint eventually left. Jeremy activated the security system. Their house was now secured. He turned towards his siblings and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Steven and Amelia said, "Movie marathon."

Jeremy said, "OK."

He bought out pizza and popcorn. They put on the twins favourite move, George of the Jungle.

In between, Amelia asked, "Can we please have ice-cream Jer?"

Jeremy said, "Why not."

He gave them ice-cream. They were on their third movie when the twins started to doze off. Jeremy switched off the TV. He said, "Come on, off to bed."

He made sure the twins were in bed and then went to his room to change. As he was getting ready to sleep, the twins came in.

Steven asked, Can we sleep with you tonight?"

Jeremy unable to deny them anything said, "OK."

He got into bed and the twins snuggled up to him on his sides. He was in the middle. Amelia had brought a book. Jeremy started reading the story to them. The both were asleep before the end.

He closed the book and kissed their foreheads. They snuggled closer to him. Jeremy covered them all with the blanket and fell asleep with his arms around the twins.


End file.
